Cataclysm
The cataclysm is a event from the webcomic Bob & George, where Zero is a Gary-Stu that killed the main characters of the comic except for a few ones. It's not part of the original game story, but it was known as the event that ended the original series and all their characters before it was known to be a fan story and facts like Dr. Light seen aged in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X proved it did not happened. In this page, the cataclysm is shown as how it would be if it really happened in the games. The event In 20XX, Dr. Wily created the most powerful robot ever, known as Zero. His program had errors, which made him believe all robots are his enemies, and any human that try to stop him is also an enemy. After activating him, he destroyed several robots, and when Wily called the Robot Masters to stop him, Zero attacked him, destroying the castle and all the robots inside, among them Reggae, Enker, Crash Man, Gemini Man, Hard Man, Crystal Man, Burst Man and Grenade Man. Bass and Shade Man where the only Robot Masters present that survived. Dr. Wily presumably died in the explosion, as he was never seen again. While Dr. Light was watching TV, a notice interrupted the program to warn a robot was rampaging in the nearby city, and he had already destroyed five cities in less then two days. He sent Mega Man to stop the robot, but he was defeated easily and would be destroyed if Proto Man didn't appeared to save him. The government contacted Dr. Light and they started to gather an army of robots to stop him, using Dr. Light's laboratory as a base. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to stop Zero and they had to retreat. Auto, Eddie, Plug Man, Jewel Man, Hornet Man, Galaxy Man, Wave Man, Centaur Man, Spring Man and Dynamo Man where damaged beyond repair, and some where missing. When the robots returned to Dr. Light's lab, Dr. Cossack, King and more robots where present, and they received upgrades. Later, they received information that the robots that where currently working with Wily started a attack against Zero, but they also could not stand against him. Astro Man, Clown Man and Pirate Man where destroyed. Some robots where sent to call Wily's robots to the lab for repairs and join them against Zero. While there, they explained Zero is one of Dr. Wily's most recent creations and destroyed his castle, and Wily probably died when Grenade Man and Burst Man exploded near a fuel tank in the same room he was. They created a list of all the robots present to know their abilities and plan a massive attack against Zero. Worried with Wily, Dr. Light asked for some robots to search for him in the castle ruins, and they chose Ground Man, Drill Man and Search Man. Suddenly, they heard their screams when the three where departing: "Zero is here!" They fought with all they had, but Dr. Light's laboratory was destroyed during the battle, along with Roll, Beat, Tango, Cut Man, Fire Man, Elec Man, Heat Man, Wood Man, Flame Man, Freeze Man, and other robots. Dr. Light was not found in the vehicles used to escape, and Zero started to follow them. Enraged, Mega Man said to the others to continue the escape while he fight against Zero alone to avoid him to follow them, and stop him if possible. Bass stayed to help him, saying he is the only robot that should destroy him, and called Rush and Treble to use their Super Adaptors. Guts Man, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Pharaoh Man, Stone Man, Knight Man, Yamato Man and Punk also stayed. More robots wanted to help, but Cossack and Proto Man stopped them saying they could not risk lose more robots, and Proto Man said he himself wanted to fight, but they need a strategy against such a powerful enemy. With the new upgrades, they where able to stand against Zero for some hours. Punk survived the attack, and told them what happened. Using the list of robots, Proto Man and Cossack created a plan to stop him. He remembered Duo was not present, and asked Cossack to find a way to contact him. Spark Man, Bright Man, Gravity Man, Star Man and Punk stayed to help Cossack, and the others went for a final battle against Zero. Shadow Man, Gyro Man and Turbo Man where sent to attract Zero to their trap, where all of them would attack him at the same time. Blades, missiles, water, ice, fire, wind, electricity, everything was used, but this only made Zero angry and he started to attack them. Duo arrived, and he came with the Stardroids and the five robots that helped to call him, and shortly after this, Zero had a headache, and Proto Man decided to use a last resource. He ordered the remaining robots to give him all their energy for a final attack: Overload his energy system and make Duo and the Stardroids attack him with all their power while holding Zero, causing a explosion powerful enough to destroy everything nearby. *Duo: "Are you sure you want to do this? What if it doesn't work? We are here to help, let us..." *Proto Man: "IF IT DOESN'T WORK, NOTHING WILL! ATTACK NOW, BEFORE HE RETURN TO NORMAL!" The remaining robots deactivated, Duo and the Stardroids attacked Proto Man, and the explosion caused the warehouse to be buried deep underground with all of them inside. Zero managed to survive, but he was finally heavily damaged and could not excavate his way out in his current state, so he started to repair himself using the parts of his enemies. It would require some years for him to return to the surface... Result 1/4 of the continent was in ruins, several cities and robots where destroyed or MIA, and two of the most famous scientists where missing. From the over 5000 robots that fought against Zero, the only ones to survive where Konro Man, Aircon Man, the Clock Men, "insert 5 Robot Masters that you like here", not including a few minor robots like Mets and Sniper Joes. Those robots received repairs and upgrades, and where treated as heroes. Several merchandise of the surviving Robot Masters where created, including comic books, from which a few where found centuries later in excavations. The list of robots and several notes went to another dimension in one lab accident, and it was found by someone that used them to create "Navis". Unknown for everyone, Dr. Light survived the attack, but he was stuck under his laboratory in a deep underground protective floor that only he knew, so the rescue team was not able to find him. The floor had a large supply of food, but the communication system was incomplete, and there was no machine that could help him dig out without burying him. There is a robot he was working on, a incomplete holographic machine, and a lot of scrap. Instead of building something to help him out, he decided to complete the robot, making him powerful enough to defeat Zero and bring back peace, in case the worst happened. He passed the rest of his life in the underground. Several years later, Dr. Cossack's grandson, Dr. Cain, found a mysterious capsule with a advanced robot inside... External links *Bob & George: The Cataclysm *RPM: Talk about the cataclysm of the cataclysm Category:Events